Koutarou Amon
Amon Koutarou is the tritagonist of the Tokyo Ghoul series. He is a former A first class police investigator who investigates Ghouls, also known as a Dove. He comes to the 20th ward with his mentor, Mado Kureo, to investigate Ghoul incidents in the area. He has a strong sense of justice, fervently believing it is the right and moral thing to do to exterminate the Ghouls. He hunts the Ghouls in order to prevent more human children from becoming orphaned like himself, and he often works after hours to achieve his goals. Due to a personal experience as an orphan during his childhood, Amon has come to the conclusion that this world is wrong, so he has made it his task to change the world. Because he thinks it's the ghouls that are twisting the world, he views the eradication of all ghouls as a way to mend this world. After being spared by Ken Kaneki, Amon has started to question the righteousness of his crusade. He has a certain interest in the two ghouls Rabbit and Eyepatch. He wields a "Quinque" (a weapon made from the "Kagune" of a Ghoul) that has the appearance of a pole-arm with a large cylindrical bludgeon at the end. During the Rushima Landing Operation, he revealed to be alive as a one-eye Ghoul He is voiced by Katsuyuki Konishi in the Japanese version of the anime, and by Mike McFarland in the English version of the anime. Appearance Amon is a tall, young man with black hair and teal eyes. Due to his constant, vigorous training, he has an extremely athletic and muscular build. Like most ghoul investigators, Amon usually wears a black suit with tie. If he leaves for an investigaton, he additionally wears a white overcoat on top of his suit. He also wears a necklace with a cross. Personality Amon is a likeable man with a great sense of justice and dedicated to his cause. It appears that his hatred for ghouls came when his adoptive father, Donato Porpora, was exposed of his crimes. This incident led Amon to believe that ghouls made the world wrong and that hunting ghouls would be the first and only step towards making it right. He feels responsible for the death of his partner, Kureo Mado. After his fight with Kaneki, he has shown interest and curiosity by wanting to understand him, however their future encounters ended up with both of them fighting one another. Relationships ' Donato Porpora' Donato was his ghoul adoptive father and they lived together in a Catholic orphanage. But one day, Amon discovered that Donato had been slaughtering the children in the orphanage daily, which made Amon grow a sense of hatred toward him. Since then he has cut his ties with him, and refuses to recognize him as his adoptive family. When defeated by Kaneki, Amon is frustrated over how he remembers Donato as his father, thinking why it was him even in a moment like that. Kureo Mado Mado was Amon's first partner and a mentor in Amon's eyes. He respected him greatly and learned a lot from him. When Mado was killed, he underwent a phase of great sorrow and promised to catch Rabbit, the ghoul who killed him. Amon still feels responsible for arriving too late to save his mentor, as he reveals to Akira when she is drunk. Akira Mado Amon's second partner/first subordinate. They met for the first time in the cemetery where both had gone to pay their respect to Kureo's grave. At first, their relationship was strained because Akira held Amon responsible for her father's death. After a several ghoul incidents, and a time wherein Akira had gotten drunk, their bond grew closer and they started to work well together. Before the battle against Anteiku, Amon offered her a cat strap because it reminded him of her cat, and they went together to see Kureo's grave one more time, Amon asking her not to be rash in the future battle against Anteiku. Akira may have romantic feelings toward Amon as she tried to kiss him once, which he stopped. It is then showed that the two are in completely different teams during the battle against Anteiku. She ends up confessing later in the manga that she does in fact have feelings for him and her old school rival. Yukinori Shinohara Shinohara was Amon's teacher in the CCG academy, and Amon respects him a great deal. Just like Mado, Shinohara is like a mentor for him, and when Ken Kaneki hurt him in Kanou's laboratory, Amon became enraged and immediately went to fight Ken. Juuzou Suzuya Amon considered Suzuya to be quite weird and was angered by his carefree attitude and how he was uncaring of Shinohara's injuries, but later started to get along, though Amon said that he still doesn't understand the way Suzuya sees the world. Seidou Takizawa Takizawa and Amon are on great terms, Takizawa admiring Amon a lot. However, since Seidou's not getting along that well with Juuzou or Akira, Amon often has to play the conciliator. Amon respects him as a true comrade and flew into a distraught rage when Takizawa was seriously injured by Tatara and Noro. Ken Kaneki At first Amon thought Kaneki was just a regular ghoul. However after being spared by Kaneki after their first confrontation, Amon begins to gain interest in Kaneki as to why he was spared and what his motivations are. Once Amon concluded that Kaneki and Rabbit were the key to solving Mado's death, he began pursuing Kaneki in search of answers. Amon was responsible for stopping Kaneki's rampage when he was raiding Kanou's Lab. Kaneki is the only ghoul that Amon does not seem to have any real hatred or scorn for, although he has a lot of questions that he wanted to ask him. After fighting Kaneki during the Anteiku Raid, Amon lost his arm. Even after being severely wounded by Kaneki's kakuja, Amon persists to stay alive in order to prevent Kaneki from becoming a murderer. Touko Harima Amon's old friend, his first Quinque (Doujima 1/2), is a memento left by Harima. He still remembers her fondly. Kishou Arima As Arima is the strongest Investigator, Amon has respect and admiration for him. Power and Abilities Because Amon is extremely athletic, he is able to fend off ghouls to some extent even if he doesn't use his quinque, and may be able to deal with weak ghouls without using the quinque at all. As a dedicated, disciplined ghoul slayer, he always trains extensively in weight lifting to match against ghouls who are naturally stronger than average humans. This strength allows him to wield heavy Koukaku quinque. * Doujima 1/2 A koukaku quinque which takes the form of a club. It's a simple quinque that is used to swing heavy blows that are tough to block. This quinque is a memento of Harima. During the climax of their fight, Kaneki Ken was able to cut the quinque, making it unusable. Before the battle against Anteiku though, Akira Mado comes up with a solution to repair it. Amon was given the repaired Doujima after Kura was destroyed by Kaneki. The repaired Doujima 1/2 takes the form of a lance like spear. The quinque was repaired by using the Bin Brother's kagunes. * Kura The koukaku quinque Amon wields during CCG's 11th Ward Battle. It is a quarterstaff with a large blade at its end that can take down multiple ghouls in a single swing. The blade can be separated into dual falchion blades to lure opponents off guard and have a quicker weapon at hand. While the swords are a bit heavy for single hand use, Amon can also throw and retract them for longer reach. Currently, Amon is using this quinque because its weight is similar to Doujima 1/2's. Mado bestowed the quinque on him in his will. It was destroyed by Kaneki during Amon's fight. * Arata proto • II: A koukaku quinque that is an upgrade to it's predecessor Arata Proto. This quinque takes the form of a suit of armor that wraps Amon's body in a spiral-like fashion. Additionally, Arata Proto II creates a mask that takes the shape of a bird with two small curved markings stacked above two larger markings. Like it's predecessor, Arata Proto II augments Amon's strength, speed and durability to the point of being able to fight toe to toe with Kaneki, a SS ranked ghoul for a period of time. However using the quinque bears a heavy burden on the body which could be mitigated due to Amon's high physical abilities. The quinque was destroyed by Ken Kaneki in his kakuja form. Gallery Tokyo r Amon 0.jpg Tokyo r Amon 14.jpg Tokyo r Amon 2.jpg Tokyo r Amon 3.jpg Tokyo r Amon 4.jpg Tokyo r Amon 6.jpg Tokyo r Amon 8.jpg Tokyo r Amon 9.jpg Tokyo r Amon 10.jpg Tokyo Ghoul Akira z (21).jpg External links * http://tokyoghoul.wikia.com/wiki/Amon Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Tragic Category:Brutes Category:Fighter Category:Paranormal Investigators Category:Male Category:One-Man Army Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Voice of Reason Category:Knights Category:Hybrids Category:Orphans